Savin' Me
by The BlakRoz
Summary: Bella was kidnappend from her island when she was 13. It's been 4 years. She was recently rescued by her childhood sweetheart. But when the danger she was in comes back, now for her and his entire family, will she be able to complete the Propehcy?
1. Bella

**Bella**

The doors opened. I stood up and walked to the window, giving up any fight there still is inside of me. Someone gave me a stale roll, passing it through the bars. I mumbled an barely audible "Thanks," and then sat down again. The person didn't say anything; just went back, closing the doors behind him, leaving me in darkness once again.

I know why they have me here. I know what they want. But I _don't_ know what they want to do with it. I should have figured it out by now; I've been here for 4 years. But I haven't. They're all so cryptic, and don't talk to me at all. I still remember what happened when they first threw me in here.

"Where is it?" some man with a very scary-sounding voice asked me.

"Where is what?" I replied, to scared to say anything threatening.

"La magia del litorale della luna," he said in Italian, but I understood. "Where is it?"

I know exactly what he's talking about. La magia del litorale della luna. La magia de Luna de la costa. In plain english, The Moon Coast Magic. It's some of most powerful magic in the world, and I am one of the only direct decendants of the last one of the Island who had the power to control it. But I act like I don't know what he's talking about.

"The what?"

"The Magic of the Moon Island! Where is it?"

"I don't know what your talking about." He groaned in exasperation.

"You have one last chance to tell me where it is or I will personally tear you apart limb from limb and feed you to the rats!" This was a rather serious threat, but I took an oath that I would never reveal the location of the Power to anyone but the next direct decendant, so I said, "I don't know," and burst into tears.

Whoever it was left after that, but always came back to see if I had changed my mind and decided I would tell him. But I never did. He came back every month on the same date, but never got anything out of me.

I was 13 when they took me away. It's been 4 years. I'm was really starting to get tired of this.

I fell asleep. When I wake up, he's there, ready to ask me the same questions he does every month.

"Ah, Bella. You've decided to join us," he said.

I sighed. "Hello, Caius." I said, like this is an old joke told too much.

"Well, shall we get on with it?"

"Might as well. But you and I both know what my answer will be."

"Actually, I'm changing that."

I looked up in surprise. "Changing what?" I asked, hesitant.

"Changing the way you answer." Caius snaped his fingers, and right on cue, one of them came in. He gives Caius a wristband."Here." Caius sliped it through the bars. It lands on the ground a few feet in front of me. "Well?" Caius asks. I picked it up, but didn't put it on.

"Why?" I asked, completely bewildered.

"Just put it on," Caius said, obviously very tired of this. I did as he tells me, slipping it on to my right wrist. "Let's start now, shall we?" I nodded.

"Where is it?" the same question that has been asked to me every month for 4 years. I amy standard answer.

"I don't know."

Suddenly, it felt like I stuck my finger into a wall outlet. My entire body is electrocuted. I shrieked out in agony. It seemed to go on forever...until it finally stops. I breathed heavily, and could barely move.

"Shall we try that again?" Caius asked, and obviously knows what just happened. I couldn't see him but I could tell he was smiling.

"What?" I gasped.

"I know your lying, and therefore, I shocked you. Really, Bella, it's not rocket science."

"How?"

"The wristband."

I reached to take it off, but before I even got my hand within inches of it, I got shocked again, more powerul than the last and goes on longer. I could feel my consciousness slipping, but struggleed to hold on.

"Why?"

"I'm pretty sure _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be asking the questions."

"_Why_?"

I heard Caius sigh. "Because I know you're lying. Now, let's try again. Where is it?"

"I don't know."

Once again, more powerful and longer. Reality is harder to hold on to, but I made it.

"You know what?" Caius asked me, but he didn't wait for an answer. "I'm just going to leave."

I heard the doors open, right before the shocking comes on again. This time probably the most powerful it can be. I don't know how long it goes on, but I blacked out after a few more minutes.


	2. Edward

**One Day Earlier...**

**Edward**

It started out like an ordinary day. Thursday, after school. My 4 siblings and I were sitting around the living room arguing over Mrs. Gines and her poor choice of make-up.

"I swear," Alice said, "If that woman wears that same stupid bright blue eyeshadow and bright pink lipstick I an going to murder her in her sleep!"

"You, my love, will do no such thing," Jasper told her. "And besides, it's not _that_ bad."

"Are you crazy?" Rosalie said. "That woman is completely wacko!"

"No, actually, it's funny," Emmett said. "Like a clown, you know?"

"It's stupid and she needs to die!" Alice insisted.

"I honestly have no opinion considering the fact that I don't have her as a teacher," I stuck my tongue out. They all threw pillows at me and laughed.

"Speaking of school," Carlisle said as he walked into the room. "Edward, Alice, care to explain this?" He held up an envelope addressed to him and Esme...from the school.

Alice and I looked at each other. Her thoughts matched my own.

_We're dead._

"Math, Edward?" Esme walked in and looked very unhappy. "_Really_?"

"It's Alice, too," I said, but I know it won't help. Esme tolled her eyes and walked out. Carlisle drops the envelope on the coffee table.

"Fix it," he said to me, then looked at Alice. "Both of you." And then he left to go to work.

The thoughts going around the room were pretty much the same. Alice has never been good at math, even when she was human. Me, on the other hand...

I grew up on the same island Alice did. I took a trip to Chicago when I was seventeen (after getting under the stupid wall) and got caught in a really bad accident. I was nearly dead, thinking to myself '_You just _had_to go under the wall and escape, didn't you_?. That's when Carlisle found me, and changed me. Once the transformation was done I went back to the island and moved to the vampire side. Alice was 21 by that time time, and I was frozen 17. And slowly falling for her 12 1/2-year-old sister...

I sighed. Everyone was effected when they took her away. No one knew if she was alive. When she was taken, it nearly killed the entire island. Until they came back a few hours later and_ did_kill us all. Alice was trying to get to me when she was bitten. I got her off the island and we eventually got to Carlisle's family here in Forks. But her sister was gone and that was what kept tearing us apart.

My thoughts were interrupted when Alice gasped.

_A girl...in a small, steel cell. Long brown hair, deep brown eyes. A wristband...someone outside the cell. The girl gasping in pain._

_"You know what?" the person says. "I'm just going to leave." A door opens and closes, then she screams out in pure agony._

During the vision, Alice and I had no clue who it was. But when we saw her give u and pass out, the looks of horror and shock on or faces were identical.

We whispered her name at the same time.

"Bella."


	3. Flashbacks

**Edward**

Alice and I didn't give a goodbye, or anything else. We were too shocked to do anything but jump up and run to my car. But what do you expect? She was alive, or at least, unconscious. As we drove down, Alice filled me in on the things I didn't know.

"That voice belongs to Caius," she said. "He's one of the Volturi Elders, and the one who took her."

"So, Volterra, then?" I asked.

"Yeah."

We were silent then. The only noise was the rev of the engine. Alice pulled out her phone and called the airport, trying to get us into a last-minute flight to Italy. While she was doing that, my mind was somewhere else...

_~Flashback~_

_I had been back on the island for a few weeks. I was walking home, going about my business. And then it hit me._

_There was a very strong, floral scent, like freesia or lavender. I could tell it wasn't one of us, one of our kind, and was instantly worried. The human islanders didn't come to our side, and we didn't go to theirs. It was the deal we made._

_I followed the scent. It surprised me when I ended up at my little home. The scent, however, led to a tree in my back yard. The scent was radiating from the tree. After a second, I heard a heartbeat and then Kelly Clarkson's "Breakaway" along with someone quietly singing along to it. It shocked me even more when I couldn't hear the person's thoughts._

_"Um, excuse me?" I called. Whoever was up there was completely covered by leaves._

_"What?" a very irritated, very young, very female voice called back._

_"You do know where you are, right?" I didn't want to kill anyone, much less someone who didn't know better._

_"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, not sounding very sorry at all. "I guess I'm not on the vampire side of the island." She groaned. "Yes, I know where I am!"_

_"How did you get over the wall?" There was a huge wall that seperated the human side form the vampire side. On the human side, though, the wall doesn't just stop. It goes all the way around the rest of their side, locking them in. While on our side, we actually see the ocean and are free to come and go as we please._

_"I didn't."_

_"Then how'd you get over here?"_

_"I went _under_ it." That explains it._

_"Well, you should probably be headin back."_

_"Nope. Not a chance."_

_"_What?_"_

_"I'm not going back ove there."_

_"And I assume you know you'll get killed over here?"_

_"I don't care." Okay, she was seriously starting to freak me out._

_"You don't care?"_

_"Nope." She sounded so sure of herself._

_"Even if I climbed up there and killed you right now?"_

_"Go ahead. Wouldn't mind a bit."_

_"Ok, you_ honestly_ can't be _that_ suicidal."_

_She dropped out of the tree. "Wanna bet?" She had long brown hair that curled at the ends. Her eyes were brown and had much depth to them. She wore simiply a blue t-shirt and jeans, and around her neck was a blue cresant moon necklace. It was because of that accessory that I was able to recognize her._

_"Princess-" I started, but she cut me off._

_"Yes, yes. It's Princess Isabella of Costa Luna, I've got the power tha will bring salvationn and peace, yada yada yada." She graoned. "Can you _puh-lease_ tell me something I _don't_ know?"_

_I looked from her to the tree, ten back to he. "This is my tree."_

_"Alright, fair enough," she shrugged. "You're so _free_ over here." She started walking towards the shore._

_"_Free_?" I asked, shocked. We weren't free. If anything, we were prisoners in ourselves. I soon regretted saying anything, thought, because she started running. "Wait! Come back!" I started running after her. She ran all the way to the shore._

_Isabella turned back to me. "Look at this," she said, gesturing to the ocean. "You can leave. You can go some place else. The rest of us are stuck behind that stupid wall. And then there's me." She turned back to the water. "Ever since I was born everyone has been keeping me on the grounds. I can barely step outside my own _bedroom _without a huge company of guards. Everyone keeps telling me that I'll bring 'salvation and peace', but to what? Everything's just so frustrating and complicated and irritating and I just want everyone to _BACK OFF_!"_

_From that moment on, I respected her. Isabella was so much more than the little 12-year-old girl everyone thinks she is. She was a lot stronger. For the rest of that day, Isabella and I sat on the beach, just talking about anything and everything. I found out she perfered to be called Bella. I asked her how she felt at the end of the day. She said she felt a lot better. Around twilight, though, she had to get back, so I helped her back under the wall._

_~End of Flashback~_

Ever since then, I've felt very protective over Bella. For the next six months, she made her way under the gate, escaping all the people she despised, and we would just sit on the beach and talk. After the first few weeks, she ran out of things to talk about, so she asked questions about me: how I got out, how I was changed, who changed me, etc. When we weren't talking, she would show me what she learned that day. It was loads of fun...until Alice caught her.

_~The Other Flashback~_

_Bella slipped under the wall on the day she turned 13. She actually came to singing, "I'm thirteen, I'm thirteen, I'm thirteen."_

_"Yes, and if you want to live long enough to see 14, you should probably shut up before anyone else hears you." That quieted her down._

_"Bella!"_

_We turned around to see Alice, Bella's older sister. She had on a yellow blouse, a jean mini-skirt, and red high-heels. Her thoughts I could hear, but I didn't necessarily want to._

_"Alice?" Bella was shocked, just like I was._

_"Bella, what are you doing here?"_

_"Uhh..." she looked at me, then back to Alice. "He...he, he kidnapped me." She pointed to me._

_"Oh, right. And I suppose that he also made you change out of your dress, and then dragged you under the wall."_

_"Alice-"_

_"Don't you Alice me! Come on. We're leaving."_

_"No, I'm not."_

_"_What_!"_

_"You can go back, but I'm staying here."_

_Alice looked at me. "What did you do to her?"_

_"Um..." I had to think for a moment. "I let her rant?"_

_"Bella, now!" Alice said. But Bella took off. "Bella!" She started running after her. How she could run in those heels I knew was only an Alice thing._

_"Alice, look at this." She gestured to the ocean, just as she had when she and I first met. Alice stopped and looked out. "This is what Mom and Dad are keeping from us, from everyone." She turned back._

_"Wow," Alice whispered. "This is_ amazing_." **I can't believe it. **She was thinking. **Water. Actual water. And...are those dolphins?** They were jumping up and down. Alice was mesmerized._

_"Don't you feel free?" Bella asked. "Doesn't this feel so_ good_?" Alice nodded in agreement. **Freedom. Finally. For once in my life, I'm not behind that stupid wall.**_

_"Bella, this is...wow. This is something," Alice said. "But...we need to get back. The celebration will be starting soon." **I don't want to leave, though. I never want to be behind that damn wall ever again.**_

_"Alice, do I _have_ to?" Bella begged._

_"I don't like it, either. But if you don't up, people will start freaking out. And then we'll _never_ get back under."_

_"Bella," I interupted, "go with your sister. I'll be right here for you both when it's done." I smiled._

_She looked at me, then nodded. "Ok." Alice looked shocked. **Both of us? Does that mean me, too?** I nodded, answering her question. She looked even more shocked. I was about to explain to her, but Bella did before I could._

_"Edward can read minds. I'm guessing you asked a question about both of us coming back and he answered it."_

_"But your sister's thoughts I'm not entirly sure about." I said. I couldn't read Bella's mind, not in the entie six months she had been coming under the wall._

_"He ca't read my mind." Bella explained to Alice. Now she understood._

_"Alright. But we need to go." Alice started walking back to the wall. Bella came up to me._

_"Benice to your sister." I told her. "She's still trying to absorb all of this." Bella nodded._

_"I will." And then she hugged me goodbye._

_I watced as Bella showed Alice where to crawl, duck, etc. to get back to the other side of the wall. That was the last time I saw Isabella Swan._

_~End of Flashback~_

Alice and I never forgave ourselves for letting Bella get kidnapped. And now we knew where she was. And now we were on our way to save our little sister.


	4. Escape

**Edward**

The flight was long and tedious. I was starting to worry that we weren't going to get there in time, but Alice calmed me. "Edward, I'm worried about her, too. The vision I saw doesn't happen until later on today." Considering the fact that it was 2 in the morning, we were going to get there in time. Hopefully.

Once the plane landed in Rome, Alice and I snuck off. Alice went to steal a car fast enough to get us there in time. I met her outside and found her in a yellow porsche. "Alice?"

"It was one of the only cars I could find that would go fast enough." I rolled my eyes and climbed into the passenger seat. She took off. "Ok, do we have any idea how we're going to save her?"

"Um..." I let sarcasm drip into my voice. "Besides barging in and demanding to let us save her?" Alice rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I don't have a clue. I thought you might be able to figure something out."

**_Oh, joy. The escape plan's on me again._**

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Alice sighed. "Oh, nothing." **_Everything._**

"She's your sister."

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah._**

We drove in silence from then on out. Alice looked ahead in the future, testing out different escape routes and different plans. We were about half-way there when traffic got _very_ ugly.

"Oh God, what's going on?" Alice asked, mostly to herself. "Edward, what day is it?"

I had to think. It was March 17 today...I knew there was some type of importance to this date...but _what_?

"Wait, isn't today the 17th?" Alice asked. I nodded. She groaned. "It's the day Italy became a country. We're going to be here for a while."

And a while it was. By the time we got to where we needed to be, it was nearly dark.

"Alice," I pushed.

**_Relax, Edward. We've still got time__._ **But her thoughts didn't help much. When we arrived in Volterra, it was dark enough that we could wander around and not get caught sparkling. We quickly found our way to the Vulturi's castle and started climbing up a wall. A few hundred feet up, we found a window we could sneak in through. Silently, we climbed through, and then waited for some type of clue to lead us to where we're going.

_**He's going in again**,_ someone thought. **_I honestly don't know why he even bothers. We all know she won't give in. I wonder what his new toy is, though. Ha! Probably something to torture her with, to get her to tell._ **He mentally scoffed. **_Like it will actually work this time._ **In his mind, I got a clear veiw of what he was talking about, and where Bella was. I started creeping along, towards the place where Bella was. We were close; I could tell because I heard Bella's voice and the voice of the one who 'leaves'.

"Changing what?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Changing the way who answer," the other one said. He snapped his fingers and I heard a door open and close. **_I wonder what _that_is for. Probably another soon-to-be failed attempt to get her to talk. God, Caius is crazy._**

"Let's start now, shall we?" Caius said. I must've missed something when I was in the other person's thoughts. "Where is it?"

"I don't know." Bella answered. I smiled just a little, and so did Alice. After probably 4 years of getting asked this question, she still gave the same standard answer she was trained to give.

A shriek of agony ripped through my thoughts as we realized what was going on. By giving that answer, Bella was being tortured, again and again.

"Shall we try that again?" Caius asked. By the tone of his voice I could tell he was smiling. **_For 4 years she's been giving me that very same answer. It doesn't matter how I torture her, she won't give in._**Finally, the shrieking stopped, only to be replaced by gasps of breath.

"What?" she asked, still in pain.

"I know you're lying, and therefore, I shocked you. Really, Bella, it's not rocket science." He said it like it was obvious.

"How?"

"The wristband." So _that's_ what it was. Alice and I were right outside the door that led into the room and around the corner. The shrieking came again - worse than last time.

"Why?" More gasps.

"I'm pretty sure _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be asking the questions."

"_Why_?" she pressed

Caius sighed. "Because I know you're lying. Now, let's try again. Where is it?"

"I don't know." Even with all this maddness, she wouldn't tell. She was such a good girl. However, every shriek that escaped her lips just tore Alice and I up further. And then it happened.

"You know what?" Caius asked, but he didn't wait for an answer. "I'm just going to leave."

The door opened, an Alice and I ducked, praying that we wouldn't get caught. Bella started screaming again, but it quieted after a while. She must've passed out. Caius was waiting behind the closed door, waiting for the silence. He locked the door and walked down the hall, wondering how he was going to get the information out of her. Once he was out of hearing range, Alice and I acted. She pulled a bobby-pin out of her hair and began picking the lock. **_Got it_.** Alice thought. She slipped the pin back into he hair and slowly opened the door. We slipped in and locked the door behind us. _**I'll look for a way out. You get Bella.**_

"Are we absolutely sure this is Bella?" I asked.

**_How could it _not_ be Bella?_**_ **The **_**bitch _that did this to her even called her Bella._**

"Let's just check and make sure we have the right girl." Alice rolled her eyes, but agreed. I took the door off its hinges and gently leaned it against the wall. Alice and I stepping into the cell to find what might be Bella lying on the ground, barely breathing and her heart very weak. _**Oh, God. Edward, we have **_**got_ to get her out of here! If we don't she might die!_**I nodded in agreement; even if it wasn't Bella, it would still be the right thing to do. I kneeled next to her, remembering her scent from the very first time we met. Well, four years hasn't changed _that_. Still as sweet, still driving me crazy. For a brief second, I wondered how everyone else here who has tortured her could withstand the scent. Probably threatened within an inch of their life if they ever layed their teeth on her. Carefully, I turned her over. Under all the dirt and grime that collected on her face, and besides the basic factor of growth, she still looked the same. On her wrist was the wristband, turned off and completely harmless.

Something silver caught my eye. Just barley hanging out of her pocket, was a small piece of a silver chain. Carefully, I pulled it out, until what hung before me was a necklace.

A silver chain with a blue crescent moon charm. The Blue Moon Necklace. The one that belonged to Bella. The one that first helped me identify her when I found her in my tree.

I heard Alice gasp. _**The necklace. She still has it. Despite all the torture, all the questions, she never gave in. Not once.**_ Alice smiled. _**Still think it isn't Bella?**_

I shook my head. "It's her. Definitely her." Alice took the necklace from me and clipped it around Bella's neck. _**She never really should've taken it off, but I guess it's a good thing she did.**_

I carefully picked Bella up, carrying her in my arms. "Find a way out?"

Alice nodded. _**Up there.**_ I looked up. **_It's wood. You can't see it very well, but it's there. All we have to do is push it up and then get back to Forks before anyone notices that she's missing._** It seemed simple enough.

"Put the door back. I'll get the wood." Alice immediately went to work putting the steel door back in place. I gently put Bella against the wall, then started climbing up to the wood. I pushed on it slightly and it easily gave way, opening up our passage into the night sky. **_Hm. We've been here longer than I thought we would._** I looked down to see Alice picking Bella up, the steel door in place, and Alice climbing up the wall. Once all three of us were out, Alice handed Bella over to me and replaced the wood. From there, we made our escape back to Forks, with the full moon giving us light and guiding us.


	5. The Moonlight

**Bella**

Darkness. That's all there was, for a really long time. Finally, I started to come to.

I heard voices; just little buzzing at first, but soon they grew into actual words.

"Who is she?" a female voice demanded to know. I knew she was referring to me.

"She's a… friend… of ours." I knew that voice. That was a voice that I would never forget. But there was still darkness, still black.

"Esme, please," another female voice said, sounding so familiar yet so different. "Just trust us, just this once."

"We do trust you," a male voice said. "It's her we're having problems with."

Someone sighed. "How long?" That voice was Edward's. It had to be Edward.

"Bella will open her eyes in thirty-seven seconds." Could it be? "I wouldn't doubt she can hear us now."

"Great. Just what we need." A different female voice said. "A little human running around knowing our secret."

"Rosalie, she's known about vampires her entire life." Edward, at least I'm pretty sure it was Edward, explained. "Half the island was vampires. I was one of them."

I groaned and my eyelids fluttered. "Bella?" Alice? "Bella, sweetheart, are you ok?"

My eyes opened. I was met with two pairs of eyes I thought I would never see again.

"Edward?" I asked, absolutely amazed. "Alice?"

"Hey, squirt," Alice said, smiling.

"Oh my God," I said, sitting up.

"Bella." I heard a small whisper, from a musical voice. A musical voice that I've lived without long enough.

Edward.

I didn't think. I couldn't think, at least not straight. I threw my arms around his stone cold neck. He was still for a moment, but then wrapped his cold, hard arms around me,

"Edward," I whispered in his ear. "I missed you so much."

"It's been boring without you."

"I can imagine."

"Oh, sure!" Alice said. "Hug the guy you only knew for a six months instead of your sister! I feel the love!" I sighed; over-dramatic, as usual.

"Come here, Alice." I let go of Edward.

"No, no. Just stay there, hugging your boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes. "Wow. You know, I figured that my kidnapping would've mellowed you out a little. Guess I was wrong."

Both Edward and Alice winced at the word 'kidnapping', and Edward held me a little tighter.

"Wait, she's your _sister_?" a blond vampire asked.

"Yes," Alice and I said together.

I looked around, for once noticing the other vampires in the room, all looking at me with uncertainty. "Who are they?"

"Bella,do you remember the story of how I was changed?" Edward asked. I nodded. He pointed to a different blond vampire. "That's Carlisle. And that," he pointed to a woman with caramel-colored hair standing next to Carlisle, "is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes."

"Hello," i whispered, like how I was taught. _A lady's voice should never be louder than the gentle hum of the whispering wind._ Mom taught Alice and I. Of course, neither of us actually did it.

"Bella, it' ok," Alice said. "They're not going to hurt you." She walked over to the blond vampire that asked if we were sisters and wrapped her arm around his waist. "This is my husband, Jasper."

"_Husband_?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." Alice said in her chery voice. "And those two are Emmett and Rosalie." She pointed to the end of the room to another couple of vampires. Emmett was huge, not overweight, just...musley. And Rosalie looked like a princess.

"So, where are we?" I asked.

"Forks, Washington," Alice answered. "A.K.A. the middle of nowhere."

"Well, when do we go back to the island?"

Edward and Alice looked at each other. I could tell that they didn't wnt to tell me, in fear I would freak out. Which meant something really bad happened.

I turned to Edward, knowing he would tell me, one way or another. "What happened?"

"The island is gone, Bella," Alice answered. "Shortly after they took you, they came back and killed the rest of us. I found the hole under the wall, but not before I was bitten. Once I was under, I found Edward as fast as I could with the pain, explained to him what hppened, through my mind since I couldn't talk, and we made it out. About a day and a half later, we made it to America, where we had to stop so I could finish changing. Shortly after the change was finished, Edward took me hunting. We weren't going to hunt people, but we couldn't find any water to hunt fish, like they did on the island. We figured we could hunt animals, thanks to my power. I'm psychic, so I could see what would happen to us. That's how I met Jasper: my visions. Eventually, I had one that led the three of us to Carlsle, adn we've been here ever since."

I couldn't breath. The island was gone? Those bastards took me away from the island where I was to grow up on came back and then killed my family, my friends? I tried to hold the tears in; I had to be strong after everything that had happened to me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. That did it. The tears broke out. I turned and hid my face in Edward's chest. I cried for my family, who I would never see again; I cried for Ashlie and Jamie, my two best friends who I could never hang with; I cried for the sick bastards who took me away, hoping they all died horribly and ended up in hell. After a little while the tears stopped. I lifted my face from Edward's chest and wiped the remains from my cheeks.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked me quietly.

I nodded. "I'll be fine."

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a loud growl. For a moment, I thought it was one of the vampires, but by the way everyone was staring at me, and the pain in my stomach, I figured it came from me.

"God, Bella! Didn't they feed you over there?" Alice asked.

"One stale roll at the beginning at the beginning of each week and one small cup of water each day." I answered, my voice holding sadness.

"Oh, Bella," Edward whispered.

"Would you like some dinner, sweetheart?" Esme asked.

"Yes, please." She smiled sweetly, then walked into a room I guessed was the kitchen.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something illuminate the forest outside. Curious, I walked to the glass wall-how did I miss that before? On the way, I noticed something a little below my neck. I looked down, and gasped. I ran the rest of the way to the wall and opened the door, looking out and up.

The full moon, and my Moon Neckalce, working together in harmony.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I wasn't tired anymore; instead I was rejuvinated and energized. I let the magic flow through me, and gratfully welcomed it.

"Enjoying yourself?" Edward asked behind me.

"I never thought I would see it again."

"In all truth and honesty, you never really should've taken yournecklace off, but I guess it's a good thing you did," Alice added.

"Bella, your dinner's ready, sweetheart," Esme called from the kitchen window. I went back inside, into the kitchen, and moved the plate of food to the kitchen window. I ate there, and marveled in the moonlight. _La magia del litorale della luna_. Don't underestimate it. Or me.


End file.
